The Lioness and the samurai
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Genderbent Lion-o and AU. Liosia is the sole survivor of Thundera's destruction and winds up on the planet of the red sun. There she meets a samurai named Hachiman. She has nowhere else to go and so he let's Liosia stay at his home. Soon things start to look up for them both.


_Genderbent Lion-o and AU. Liosia is the sole survivor of Thundera's destruction and winds up on the planet of the red sun. There she meets a samurai named Hachiman. She has nowhere else to go and so he let's Liosia stay at his home. Soon things start to look up for them both._

Chapter 1

Liosia saw her home get destroyed and then came an attack. Liosia was placed in an escape pod and it was launched into space. The pod crashed on a planet orbiting a red sun. Liosia climbed out and saw where she was the planet was beautiful. It was full of trees and planets and she could breathe. "This place is beautiful, but where are my friends and family, I don't think they survived," she said. "So I'm on my own." she said.

Then she saw something in the pod it was her teddy bear. "Looks like all I have is you Doofle," she said. She put the teddy bear in small bag that was with her and went on her way. She was wondering what to do. She was all alone.

She was plenty scared and worried about this new planet but this was going to be her new home and she had to get use to it. She saw a home near and decided to see if the people of that house will give her a place to stay or know of place for her to stay. She knocked on the door and a man answered the door. "Yes?" he said.

"Excuse me," she said.

"What do you want? I never seen a lioness like woman before," he said.

"You see my home planet Thundera was destroyed and my people got attacked by the mutants of Plun-darr and I was placed in an escape pod and now I have no where else to go." she said.

"I am Hachiman what is your name?" Hachiman asked.

"I am Liosia," Liosia said. "I need a place to stay, I can work if you want me to, I will only work for food and board," she said.

"I do have an empty room, you are welcome to stay there," Hachiman said.

"I can?" Liosia asked.

"Of course you can," Hachiman said. "I can't turn you away, that is not the way of the samurai." he said.

Hachiman let her inside and showed her the empty room. "Thank you," Liosia said.

Hachiman pulled out the extra bed mat. "Here this is your bed mat, it may not be a bed that you use to sleep on, I hope it will due," Hachiman said.

"It's just fine, I am just grateful I have a place to stay." Liosia said. She pulled her teddy bear out of the bag.

"What is that?" Hachiman asked.

"Doofle, he's my teddy bear, I had him since I was very little." Liosia said. "It's all I have left of what I use too," she said.

"I'm sure he means a lot to you," Hachiman said.

"He does," Liosia said.

"Would you like to see the town?" Hachiman asked.

"That would be nice," Liosia said.

Hachiman brought her into the town and she was nervous from all the stares she got from the people. "Hello Hachiman, who is this?" one of the women asked coming out of the stare.

"This Liosia," Hachiman said.

"I just lost my home planet and my people and Hachiman is kind enough to let me stay at his place," Liosia said.

"That is very kind of you Hachiman," the woman said.

"She needed help and I can't turn away someone in need," Hachiman said. "I thought I would show her around this planet because it will become her new home." he said.

"That's sweet," the woman said.

Liosia started to look at the women's clothes. Hachiman figured she could use some new clothes because the only thing in her bag was that teddy bear. "I think you could use some new clothes, after all the ones you are wearing look a little torn," Hachiman said.

"Yes I was running through the forest and my clothes got caught on the thorn bushes and stuff." Liosia said.

Liosia and Hachiman looked at the clothes and Liosia picked out a few lovely kimonos. "How do I look?" Liosia asked.

"You look nice," Hachiman said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

Once back at Hachiman's house Liosia started to help by cleaning the house and tending to the garden. "You don't have to do this," Hachiman said.

"I want to, after all I want to help if I am going to live here because that is how I was raised," Liosia said.

"I just noticed your necklace it's lovely," Hachiman said.

"It was my mother's," Liosia said. "She told me my father made this necklace to propose to her, it also symbolized that they were engaged. She loved me very much and when I was seven she got very sick and she gave to me before she died," she said. "It mostly has sentimental value," she said.

"I see, I lost my mother when I was a child too, I was very sad and hurt," Hachiman said.

"My father was a strong warrior but during a battle with mutants when I was nine he was blinded, but he was still a loving father," Liosia said. "He was kind and wise, he told me his grandfather was kind and strong," she said.

"What about your grandfather his father?" Hachiman said.

"He said his father was an evil man he was the one who started the mutant war, he wasn't satisfied with being the prince of one planet, he wanted more, that is why his father choose my father to be his heir because he saw his son had a dark heart. Then his own son murdered him and covered it up and blamed an innocent man. My father had to face him and killed him in self defense and because he tried to kill him, and my father became king and married my mother and had me," Liosia said.

"So you're a princess?" Hachiman asked.

"Yes, I don't know if even count as one anymore I fear my people are now gone wiped out the galaxy from the planet's destruction and the mutants attacking the ships of the people who were escaping." she said.

"It must be hard but don't worry you are safe here and I will protect you," Hachiman said.

"Thank you Hachiman." Liosia said.

Liosia was now getting use to living in Hachiman's home. She was starting to get dirty. "Hachiman do you know if there is somewhere I can bathe?" Liosia asked.

"There is a lake with a water fall near my house you can bathe there," Hachiman said. "It is where I bathe." he said.

"Okay," Liosia said. "Thanks," she said.

"If you need anything just shout," Hachiman said.

Liosia went to the lake and began bathing. A man heard her splashing around and getting clean and saw her. "Wow a women, and she is beautiful," he said. He went over to her.

Liosia saw him and was shocked. "Hey get out of here I want some privacy and some alone time," she said.

"Were are alone the both of us," he said and began to touch and tried to pull her out of the water. "You look like a lion and it's a charming thing, and saw you in town and I thought you were lovely, I hope I will get you to have my baby," he said grabbed her.

"Hey go away! Hachiman help!" Liosia screamed.

Hachiman heard her and saw the man. "Hey get out of here leave Liosia alone and let her bathe," Hachiman said. "So leave her be," he said. The man ran off in fear. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks," Liosia said.

Hachiman turned around and Liosia got dressed. Then she kissed his cheek. Hachiman then smiled at her.

Romance was starting to bloom.

To be continued.


End file.
